


Worthy

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lactation Kink, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When he’s bad, he’s bad. But when he’s good, the sweet thing is so good.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Worthy

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the known galaxy, is a _huge_ brat. Not many people know it, with his stature and how incredibly intimidating he is, how absolutely terrifying of a man he is, a monster some might say, but behind closed doors, when it’s just the two of you, oh he’s bad.

And he does it purposefully, he’s a masochist who loves being beaten and whipped and bruised and broken – because then you can put him back together again and he can moan and cry and come under your loving touch. You can be his salvation, tell him he’s worthy.

When he’s bad, he’s bad. But when he’s good, the sweet thing is _so good._

When he returns from a successful mission covered in gore and grime and blood, when he lifts up a severed head he brought just for you, oh how your body sings for him. You are his prize, you are his reward, every time, all the time, because all he ever wants is to feel you, keep you.

He’ll sit at your feet and kiss your ankles and rest his head in your lap. He’ll kiss the inside of your thighs before spreading your legs and eating you out because he can tell you want it. And you let him, give him whatever he wants, when he’s good to you. Sickly sweet words drip from your lips, praise that makes him hard and desperate, praise that makes him shiver and shake because all he’s ever wanted is to be good, to do good for you.

You call him sweet names, things like _honey_ and _darling_ and he holds them close to his chest when he gets them, when he can tell you mean them.

You comb back his hair with your fingers, scratch gently against his scalp, and he melts under your touch.

You shrug off your shawl and he latches himself to your nipple, sucking for something he know won’t come, not until he gets you pregnant – not that you’ll let him yet – but he’s thirsty for it anyway, suckles at you anyway.

You bare yourself to him, open yourself up like a flower, and he revels in the closeness, in the soft soft softness of your cunt, close to tears as you let him fuck you.

He kills for you, fights for you, brings you back gifts and tokens and proof of his love, of his adoration. The Sith of old had prayers, had mantras, believed in the greater power of the Force – but he is only devoted to you, only to you.

Some might think you belong to him, just as everything belongs to him, but they’d be wrong, and they’d know that if they could see the way he scrambles to free his cock, aches to fuck you, to make love to you, like he’s in physical pain otherwise. It’s worship, what he does, how he does it, and he’s grateful – thankful that you let him.

You lie back on sheets woven with pure gold and silk, your body decorated, covered in nothing but sheer fabrics and lavish and expensive jewels, mouth painted with rare pigments as you let him claim his gift, as you give him the permission to come inside you, sweetest reward for a job well done, for being so good. 

He wonders if one day you’ll give him the privilege of bearing him heirs, if one day he’ll be worthy of that, worthy of having a goddess such as yourself carry his sons and daughters. He’ll deal with that later, that fixation, lest he get too wrapped up in it and you notice. ~~You always notice.~~

He’s still a brat, force knows that he’s still a brat, but he’s so much more than that. 

And he’s eager to show you. 


End file.
